Love Memory
by Sadygirly
Summary: : Ryoma Echizen has a girlfriend named Ryuzaki Sakuno. Due to the U.S open , ryoma has to break- up with to concrentrate to the match but something happened after the match he came back to japan but he got into accident and now he lost his memories...
1. The Love Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, except for the OT6 and other not characters in P.O.T**

**Summary: Ryoma Echizen has a girlfriend named Ryuzaki Sakuno. Due to the U.S open , ryoma has to break- up with to concrentrate to the match but something happened after the match he came back to japan but he got into accident and lost his memories and now this the story of Ryoma Echizen the cocky, brat and Prince of Tennis and Ryuzaki Sakuno the clumsy and bad at tennis..**

**Since Echizen Ryoma was invited to the U.S open and everyone was shocked espically his girlfriend named Ryuzaki Sakuno. They have date since after their to Yamabuki.**

" **So Echizen what are you doing to do, you cant just leave us alone" Momo said.**

" **Right, right ochibi which one to do you choose U.S open or National Tournament" Eiji said.**

" **Stop it, Eiji and Momo, we just cant decide for him because we are not the ones, who are going to play in the U.S open" Oishi said.**

" **Oishi was right! So let's wait for his answer" Tezua said.**

**Since they were worrying for Ryoma, they waited for his answer and Sakuno was praying that if he chose U.S open he will not break up with her and he will won every matches and attend the National Tournament but if he chose the National Tournament she will good luck and pray for him the best.**

**Since other regulars went home sad but sakuno waited to the gates and waited for his answer but ryoma came and sakuno asked him**

" **Ryoma-kun, so what will you choose?" Sakuno said it but her heart was nervous.**

**But ryoma answered sakuno was shocked about it and cried.**

" **Im sorry, Ryuzaki, I choose U.S open and I want to break-up with you and I promise" Ryoma said but his eyes looks very sad that he was about to cry.**

" **Ryoma-kun, why we are going to break-up!" Sakuno said.**

" **Because I want to concentrate/ focus on tennis and win the match but please wait for me after the U.S open and we will try to start over" Ryoma said and run while crying.**

**Sakuno was crying very hard and broken hearted and said**

" **Promise me that Ryoma-kun that you will come back to me!"**

**And the regulars was just hiding to the back of trees and they saw them and they also look sad and wanted to cry.**

**And Now….**

**Ryoma's Off….**

" **ochibi, Good luck! And do your best, we will rooting for you, nya!" Eiji said.**

" **Echizen, do your best and be the number one!" Momo said.**

" **Echizen do your best in America" Oishi said.**

" **O'Burning! ECHIZEN, DO YOUR BEST!" Taka said.**

" **Fshhhuuuuu, Do your best do nt disappoint me!" Kaidoh said.**

**The regulars was shocked including I mean all of the seigaku tennis club that he would say that.**

" **Echizen, Be the Pillar of the Support!" Tezuka said.**

" **Hai, Buchou!" said Ryoma.**

" **Echizen, Be the top/ Number one" said Fuji.**

**And Ryoma noded.**

**Seems like sakuno was about to cry and ryoma has to leave and then after his leave , she cried and said " I Love You and Goodbye".**

**And ryoma was in plane he wants say about sakuno but he doesn't have chance because she was late.**

**And Ryoma wants to say " Goodbye, Sakuno"**

**After the last match….**

**Ryoma Echizen won!...**

**He was in the plane….**

**He was in the japan…**

**Ryoma was walking in the street seem like the it was green, so he walked but the car still was driving and it was driving to him and now he got into accident.**

**He was got into ambulance and into hospital but the regulars and others especially sakuno saw it, so they rush to go to the hospital.**

**They were praying for his own good and now the doctor came and tell the results.**

" **He was fine" the doctor said.**

" **Oh ochibi was fine..im glad" said Eiji.**

" **So he was fine.. iwas worried" said Oishi**

" **GREATO!" Taka said.**

" **So he was fine" said Momo.**

" **But" said the doctor.**

**Tezuka and Fuji said " What is it?"**

" **He lost his memories due to the accident" said the doctor**

**They were shocked as they hear it.. Especially sakuno..**

**Sakuno was sad that ryoma has forgotten her.**

**And they visit ryoma**

" **Who are you?" said ryoma.**

**Im Ryuzaki Sumire, your coach.**

**Im Tezuka Kunimitsu, your captain and This Fuji Syuuske your senpai.**

" **Im Kikumaru Eiji and this is Oishi Syuuchiro"**

" **Im Kaidoh Kaoru fsuuhhh"**

"**Im Takashi Kawamura"**

" **Im Momoshiro Takeshi, call me Momo"**

" **Im Horio Satoshi, one of your best friends"**

" **Im Kachirou and Kaichi ( Watever sorry that I forgot the other one ( name) )**

" **Im Osakada Tomoka your number one fan! Ryoma-sama!"**

" **I..I..Im Ryu-yuzaki Sakuno and sorry that im nervous"**

" **And who am I" said Ryoma**

" **We all know who you are your name is Echizen Ryoma" Oishi said.**

" **Echizen Ryoma? So that's my name"**

**And now after they introduced themselves but still they get along and ryoma was still better at tennis.**

**While sakuno was sad and ryoma noticed her and ryoma asked and sakuno said im fine, thank you! And ryoma noticed she was lying .**

**And now in the road they were walking and it was about to drive sakuno but ryoma pushed her and ryoma was hit by the car.**

**He got into hospital and sakuno was crying hard.**

**And the results, he got his memory back and said**

" **Ryuzaki, I promise you right? I will come back and now I am here" **

" **Ryoma-kun" and she cry but she said**

"**Please call me Sakuno"**

" **Fine, I love you Sakuno-chan"**

**And sakuno blushed and said**

" **I Love You" no it's " Daisuki Ryoma!"**


	2. About Ryoma

**About Ryoma:**

**Name**

**Age**

Echizen Ryoma

12

**Year**

1

**Height (cm)**

151

**Blood Type**

O

**Birthday**

December 24th

**Constellation**

**Hand**

Left & Right

**Cloth**

Fila

**Shoes**

Fila

**Racket**

BRIDGESTONE (DYNABEAM GRANDEA)

**Special Skill**

Twist Serve, Drive B

**Quotes**

Mada Mada Dane (Not yet)

**Favorite Subject**

Science

**Favorite Color**

Silver

**Hobby**

**Description**

Echizen is the featured tennis player in the show. His father is a famous professional tennis player who retired really early but otherwise could have became the number 1 tennis player in the world. Echizen is the only 1st year regular player in Seigaku, since he short compared to the other members, he's been nicknamed O'Chibi (baby boy) by fellow player, Eiji. Additional info worth noting: Echizen grew up in United States and knows English very well (many classmates admires him for this).

About Nanjiroh and Ryoma:

**THE ECHIZEN'S STAT CHART**

**The Son ****The Father**

**Name Echizen Ryoma Echizen Nanjiroh**

**Age**** 12 30+**

**Birth Country:**

**America-r**

**Japan-n**

**Personality:**

**Cool, Quite-r**

**Noisy, Flirty-n**

**Tennis Future:**

**Tennis Prince of the World-r**

**Retired Tennis Super Star-n**

**Current Occupation:**

**1st Year Junior High Student-r**

**Ringing Temple Bells-n**

**Junior High Tennis Coach:**

**Ryuzaki-r**

**Ryuzaki-n**

**Junior High:**

**Seigaku-r**

**Seigaku-n**

**Girl Popularity:**

**Extremely High-r**

**Extremely Low-n**

**Tennis Goals:**

**To become world's number 1-r**

**hmmm...to impress more girls?-n**

Ryoma's Cat:

Karupin:

Description: Karupin seems like a pet that Ryoma brought with him back from United States. ;) They look perfect together.

Karupin looks up at Ryoma as Ryoma eats breakfast.

Description: Karupin went visit Ryoma in Seigaku; Fuji saw Karupin climbing up the tree in the campus.

Description: Karupin reaching for The cat toy Ryoma bought.

Description: Kaidoh meets Karupin for the first time.

Description: Best Friends: Karupin & Ryoma Echizen


End file.
